fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Bros. Adventure!
Mario Bros. Adventure! is the Sequel to the 1983 classic arcade game, Mario Bros. It is planned to be released as a late sequel in 2013, taking the canceled sequel, Mario Bros. Clashs' place. It is very pixelated and looks old because the producers wanted it to look classic and like a sequel to it, even though it's 2013. About The Story starts off around where Mario Bros. left off, Mario and Luigi are both underground plumbing, and soon, they find a strange large pipe in the middle of a large sewer room, of which they are curious and jump in, which is where the journey begins. They continue down the pipe until they then soon emerge from the other end, in a large underground tunnel system...with many enemies, traps and such, hundreds and hundreds, maybe 1000s of feet underground. They are surprised, but then they vow to adventure the underground world, hoping to find the secret legendary plumbing manual book of plumbing, with all the secrets and tips for Plumbing, which Mario and Luigi heard from their parents in storys...This is where the story begins! Gameplay Like most classic games, it is a Sidescroller, using the sprites of Mario and Luigi from Mario Bros. It is played with a Wii, and it was made for the NES, so anyone with an old NES can also play it, even though it is a 2013 game. It is easy to play and has many levels. It is a puzzle underground, tunnels that can lead to gold chambers, spiky enemies everywhere digging, you must watch all around you or you may lose a life. After you lose 4 lives, you get a Game Over screen. You then start back at the beginning of the world you died in. A Second player can join in as Luigi, as you cannot pick Luigi in Solo mode, only with a second player involved. If any character dies, the one alive can still continue on, while like in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, you appear as many times for Luigi or Toad to pop your bubble, though in this game, you just walk in to the screen from the side after a death, until you lose lives and you don't come back from the side. If the second player dies, then you both die and start over like usual. Buttons Wii Remote Regular Wii Remote and Nunchuck A = Jump Control Stick on Nunchuck = Move + = Pause - = Freeze screen pause 1 and 2 = Change camera angle back and forth Sideways Wii Remote 2 and 1 = Jump D-Pad = Move + and - = Pause Nes Controller A = Jump + and - = Pause B = Stop Select = Camera angle Characters Like Mario Bros., only Mario and Luigi are playable. Enemies Once again like in every Mario game, there is a large variety of enemies. Hardly any of the enemies in the original Super Mario Bros. series are present since this is not the Mushroom Kingdom, but new ones are. Worlds and Levels World 1 *Level 1-1 **This level is the introduction, and first level of the game. It is not very long, and has many Spikmans, coins, blocks, and some Spinys. It starts out with you coming out of a pipe from the ceiling of the tunnels (The Pipe that Mario found in the sewers) and you landing in the tunnel, ready to begin the super adventure. After some enemies and such, you go soon find yourself at another pipe which is glowing, this pipe is the end of the level and goal point. Once you get to it, go in it, and the score will add up and the ending level music pops on. *Level 1-2 **After going through the pipe in 1-1, you come back out even further underground and fall back to the ground, now going left ways <. Go on, find the same enemies and items and go up a long climb, and you will see a slide. Don't slide though, as many enemies are crawling on it, and there are Spikmans on the ceiling ready to drop down on you. Find a hidden area by running against a wall for a few seconds at the end, with some coins and a Spiny. Come back out a pipe and continue on some until you come to another pipe, once again the ending pipe, go in it and it will end the level. *Level 1-3 Category:Games Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Classic Games Category:Sequels Category:Series Category:Fan Games Category:2013 Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games